It is customary to control direct current motors by systems using either a speed sensor, or an incremental system. Upon the command, a comparison is effected between the speed and the number of rotations of the direct current motor with the program initially predetermined. This system relates to a clock and operates either by analog calculation, or by digital calculation, in feed-back.